


Five Moments

by demishankwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: Five moments. Heart skipping a beat. Stupid grins. Cold treatment. Alas, I married you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there, your sporadic writer is back. Yes, to the one who have read my stories in my fanfic of collective one-shots/AUs of Snowbarry (Snowbarry? Snowbarry.) fic, this chapter might seem familiar to you and would make you think why I'm posting this again. Well, it turns out, I would make this a mini series (the next chapter would be posted soon). Enjoy reading!

Caitlin Snow-Allen peers through the window of her car, a warm smile appearing on her face at the sight of a familiar looking woman who had her back turned against her.

"Cassidy!" She called out causing the auburn-haired young woman to look and smile at her widely, reminding Caitlin of a very familiar bright grin that belongs to a special guy in their life.

She runs to Caitlin, followed close by a blond-haired man with piercing blue eyes that also had a wide grin.

Caitlin smiles at her daughter, "Aren't you going to introduce me to the young handsome man beside you?" Cassidy turns her head to the guy, glaring at the figure beside her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Allen! I'm Ryan! Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Caitlin smiles at the man, "Nice to meet you too, Ryan."

Cassidy opens the door, "Mom, can we go now?" She demanded while putting on her seatbelt, a frown on her face.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Allen! You too, Cas!" Ryan said with a polite smile and nod as Caitlin starts to drive away, "Don't call me, Cas! We're not that close."

He chuckles at Cassidy's annoyed glare and waved goodbye to the car belonging to the Snow-Allen family.

#

#

Caitlin was preparing dinner while her eighteen-year-old daughter was doing her homework on her laptop. She smiles at the furrowed brows, completely focused on the completion of her task.

Her green eyes were shining brightly and her lower lip was between her teeth; the auburn-haired doctor smiling and giggling lightly at the memory of her school days.

"So, that Ryan guy…" Caitlin started while sitting beside her daughter in their kitchen table.

She instantly looks up from her laptop, eyes wide and face slightly pink.

"I don't have a crush on him. He's annoying and reckless. He's good at basketball and cares for his grades but he loves to annoy me! I don't like him, no. I would rather be a nun than to like or fall in love with him!"

Cassidy rambled and released a sigh, taking in deep breaths. Caitlin chuckles at her acquired manner of rambling from her father, "I was only going to ask if the two of you are friends, but from what you just babbled out loud, I guess not?"

Her daughter sighs while resting her head on the shoulder of her beautiful mother, "You can probably describe us as simply as classmates. Not that close nor awkward with each other. He's my partner in dance class and like he's an awful dancer, mom!"

Caitlin giggles and raises an eyebrow, "Do we have a problem with awkward dancers, young lady?"

Cassidy laughs and pulls her mother to a warm hug, "Of course not! You're an awful dancer, if what Dad says is true, but adorable too cause Dad fell in love with you."

She rolled her eyes together with an amused smile, "Probably my equally awful singing voice helped in charming your father."

Both women laughed loudly at their exchange, "You and Dad seemed to make falling in love so easy and perfect. I mean you two are so perfect and in sync with each other!"

Caitlin looks at her daughter with a loving smile, "Love is and will never be easy, no matter how perfect me and your father look. There were always sunshine and rainstorms but as long as there is love, you shouldn't give up."

Cassidy rolls her eyes, "And here I thought, Dad was the romantic sap." This caused the doctor to laugh and pull her most treasured diamond into her arms, "Trust me, Cas, he's the more romantic sap than me."

The green-eyed woman hugs her back then her stomach grumbled loudly causing both of them to laugh loudly once more.

"Come on, time for dinner." Caitlin said as she stood up and went to the kitchen, getting the dishes. Cassidy nodded with a grin and closed her laptop, leaving the attention seeking essays and Math problems to themselves.

"Eat slowly, young lady." Caitlin reminded, sighing at her daughter who practically inhaled her casserole.  _She actually got that from his father, who's also a heavy eater together with her Uncle Cisco._

Cassidy looks up with a wide grin, "Sorry, mom. You just cook the best food ever!" Then a burp escapes her mouth, her face flushing red and meekly mumbles an  _excuse me_  causing her mother to laugh loudly.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard from their modern cream door, "I'll get it!" Cassidy said and rushed to their door in lightning speed. Caitlin laughs and smiled at the familiar voice she hears.

"Hello to my favorite daughter!" A male voice said cheerfully and replied with a, "I'm your only daughter, Dad. But welcome home to my favorite Dad, cause he's my dad."

The daughter and father laughed as they went straight to their kitchen, Caitlin smiling widely at the handsome man beside her daughter.

"Hello, Dr. Snow." The man with emerald eyes greets, walking to his beloved wife. She wraps her arms around his neck, "Hi, Mr. Allen." He leans down, closing the gap between their lips.

Caitlin kisses back, trying to make it as platonically romantic as possible because their child is just centimeters away from them.

"Uncle Cisco would probably tell the two of you to go get a room." Cassidy said while covering her eyes with her palm, her smirk visible to her parents.

The man rolls his eyes fondly, "Don't listen to your Uncle Cisco."

Caitlin laughs at this, "Oh, Barry."

Their daughter smirks wider, "Why not? Uncle Cisco is a genius just like the two of you and a master engineer!"

Caitlin smiles at her, "And so are you, sweetie. You're also a genius."

Barry nods proudly, "Of course! She's our daughter after all!"

The young woman blushes and laughs, "Oh, I love you guys so much!" She runs to her parents, engulfing them in a warm and loving bear hug which both of them returned warmly.

"Now, go finish your food, Cassidy. Mr. Allen, wash your hands and eat then have a warm bath, you smell." Caitlin said sternly with a mischievous smirk.

Barry gasps dramatically, "How dare you! I do not."

Cassidy swallows her food and frowns at her dad, "I believe, Mom is right, Dad. And she's always right."

Caitlin smiled at her daughter while his husband groans loudly, "Fine. I go home and my two girls pick on me. But we all know you love me so much."

The mother and daughter laughed while rolling their eyes, "I guess we do." Both replied in sync causing Barry to laugh loudly and grin widely at their conversation; his heart contented on their simple and happy life as a family.

* * *

Caitlin and Cassidy were in the living room, the former catching up on her stack of unread novels while the latter was finishing her essay about the importance of being inquisitive.

She looks at her mother, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Her mother turns to her and smiles, "Of course. What is it, sweetie?"

Cassidy clears her throat, "Before we start, I want you to know that this question is not about our earlier conversation about Ryan or anything related or can be related to that."

Caitlin chuckles and nods, "Alright. Besides, your father won't be pleased to hear us talking about Ryan or any boy."

The younger woman nods and breathes out, "How did you and Dad fell in love?"

She blinks her eyes, surprised by the question of her daughter, "What? Why do you want to know about it?" Caitlin felt her heart beating fast, her mind replaying those moments she slowly fell in love with Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Cassidy smiles at her, "Just curious. I mean, did you like him the first time you met each other?"

Caitlin chuckles and shakes her head, "Nope. The first time we met and talked, I hated your father."

Her eyes widened, "For real?"

"Pfft. Hated but after my charm and love, your mother was head over heels for me, sweetie."

They turned their attention to the man walking towards them, hair slightly wet and was wearing a black shirt and cotton shorts. He sits down beside Caitlin, wrapping his arm around her back.

The doctor rolled her eyes, "Somehow, I fell for him."

Barry raises an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, a great decision until now and forever."

Cassidy smiles, watching her parents sending each other weird looks and silently teasing each other.

"Do you want me to tell her about the library incident?" Barry asked with a smirk causing Caitlin to flush red, slapping his arm playfully.

"I think Uncle Cisco mentioned that once or twice when I asked him about the two of you." Cassidy replied and trying to recall the conversation she had with her favorite uncle.

Caitlin turns to her, "You don't need to know about that stupid library incident." She smiles sweetly at her daughter,

_Francisco Ramon, when I see you, you're so dead. Together with your annoyingly gorgeous best friend, Barry Allen._

"Anyway, how did you know Dad was the one?" She asked her parents, causing them to look at each other.

Caitlin flushes red, "We didn't know. That's another thing in love, sweetie. You never know, it just happens or it doesn't."

Barry nods, "Its your choice if you'll take the chance and pursue the relationship and love. Or you'll walk away and probably regret not fighting for it, especially if there's so much love in it."

Their daughter nods, "Wow. Okay." She closes her laptop, a yawn escaping her mouth causing her parents to laugh.

"Go to bed, sweetie. You deserve a great rest. We'll continue this story tomorrow morning." Caitlin said with a smile, Barry nodding with a grin.

"We have all weekend, Cas." She smiles at them, kissing their cheeks and saying  _good night_. Walking up to her room, she smiled while recalling how in love her parents looked like.

Then a name pops into her mind.

_Ryan Cedric Queen. His mesmerizing blue eyes and wide grin._

A blush coats her face, "Oh god. Go away! Not him!" Cassidy angrily walks into her room, collapsing on her bed. She went to Dreamland, pleading her mind not to think of Ryan or his attractive features.

#

#

"Cait." Barry said while watching his wife, dressed in a black nightgown and was currently applying facial cream to her face on their vanity table.

"Hmmm?" Caitlin replies while looking at her face in the mirror, gently rubbing the mixture through circles on her face.

"Cassy is not allowed to date until she's thirty." He blurts out, mouth set in a hard line.

She turns to him, who was lying on their bed and staring at her. Laughter escapes her mouth, "I'm happy that she's not hearing you telling this because…"

_She's not even interested, Barry. I shouldn't mention her plan of possibly being a nun._

"She'll hate me? Please, I'm not allowing any boys to get to her." He said in a threatening tone causing Caitlin to giggle.

"What? Are you going to scare her suitors?" Barry nods with extreme determination, "Of course!"

Caitlin shakes her head in amusement, walking to her husband then lying down beside him.

Strong arms pull and wrap around her petite body, nose snuggling near her neck and tickling her. She giggles lightly as her hands play with Barry's brown hair.

"You smell so good, tonight, Cait." He murmurs then starts kissing her neck sensually. Her breath hitches, heart pounding and face turning scarlet.

"Barry…" She says in a breathy tone, feeling him nipping and biting at her skin. Caitlin felt his hands, grasping her waist and running along the skin exposed of her thin sleeping wear.

Her hands wander down from his hair to his toned back, slightly lifting the hem of his black shirt. Barry moves back to her lips, capturing it with his own and savoring her exquisite taste.

Suddenly, Barry ends the kiss, gazing down at the breath-taking view of his beautiful wife.

"Cait?" He asks while putting her arms beside her body.

"Barry?" Caitlin replies, half-lidded eyes staring at the gorgeous man on top of her.

"How did you know that you wanted to marry me?" Barry asks, a smile grazing his adorable face.

She blinks her eyes and releases a chuckle, "Really? You and your daughter sure are curious, huh?"

He leans down and pecks her lips, "Very, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin smiles and puts her hands around her heart, seemingly it had no plan of getting back to its normal pace of beating.

She gazes at Barry, trying to come up with something to reply to his curious mind.

"Five moments."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Five—What?"

She chuckles, "Five moments. Then I knew I fell. No coming back up."

Barry slowly nods, still not quite understanding her statement.

" **One. Football. Falling for you, literally.**

**Two. Ms. Frosty. Valentine Ball. Friends and Dates.**

**Three. Library incident. Unexplained jealousy.**

**Four. Ignoring you. Chasing me. Realization.**

**Five. Graduation. Meet you there, the rest is history.** "

Caitlin said, gazing at the emerald eyes of Bartholomew Henry Allen. He chuckles and smiles at her, "Wow."

Her hands reached for his shirt, "Now, I think we were doing something that didn't require any piece of clothing, Mr. Allen."

He smirks and lets her lift up his shirt, "I think you are right, Mrs. Allen."

Barry leans down, Caitlin meets his lips with equal passion.

_Five moments. Heart skipping a beat. Stupid grins. Cold treatment. Alas, I married you._


	2. The 1st Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One. Football. Falling for you, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The 1st moment is posted!!! Hope you guys are gonna enjoy this one as much as I loved writing it!!! Thank you for your warm support everyone!!!

"Cassy? What's wrong, sweetie?" Caitlin Snow – Allen asked with furrowed eyebrows as the last minutes of Iron Man was abruptly stopped and their flat screen was now an abyss of blackness.

Barry releases a sigh, "Honey, that was almost near the part which he'll reveal to the whole world that he's Iron Man! Pure perfection and iconic."

The auburn-haired woman turns to him, "We've watched that eight times when we were still dating and five times with Cisco and another three times for the Avengers marathon, we have almost every year."

He shrugs at her, "Like I said, Iconic."

She sighs and turns her attention back to her daughter, "Cassy?"

The auburn-haired woman smiled at her parents and stood up, "Sorry, I've just got bored with the movie."

Caitlin clears her throat and quickly grabbed her husband's arm, "Sweetie, you know how your father feels about every Marvel movie." The said man was looking at his daughter with sad puppy eyes and light tears around his eyes, "I… Why are you so cold, like your mom, Cassy?"

Cassidy chuckles and hugs her dad, "Sorry. I just have something important to tell you guys."

"What's more important than Tony S—What is it?" Barry was cut off by Caitlin who looks at her daughter with utmost concern and worry.

She smiles at them, "You were supposed to tell me how you and dad fell in love with each other? Right? We had all weekend?"

The brilliant doctor sighs and smiles at her daughter, "Are you still not done in pestering us about our love story?" She chuckles at her enthusiastic nods.

"I won't stop until you tell me. Who knows, people out there might be writing stories about you and Dad's love? Right?"

Barry, after recovering from what his daughter said, chuckles, "Maybe? I mean me and your mother are really quite the pair." He scoots closer to his wife, placing her on his lap while ignoring her protests.

"Barry, there's enough space for both of us on the couch." She stated while rolling her eyes at his childishness.

"I know but Cassy's not seating between us and I don't want empty spaces between you and me, baby." He said while hugging her waist and putting the top of his chin on her neck.

Their daughter laughs and sits on the beanbag across them, "Okay, stop with the teasing and romantic banters. Tell the story, Mom."

Caitlin sighs at the antics of Barry and faced her daughter with a smile, "We met during high school, slowly realized we liked each other, and then the rest was a kaleidoscope of emotions up to now."

She got off Barry's lap, making sure there were no spaces in between them, "FYI, your mother was slower and maybe because she was in denial before realizing she would end up with me."

Cassidy frowns, "I mean the whole story, not the summarized mushy bits. I would like to hear the… 'five moments' Dad told me during breakfast."

The forensic scientist cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable at the gaze his wife was giving him, "So that's what you and Cassy were talking about while I was cooking, huh?"

Barry turns to her and smiled goofily, "What? We weren't secretly talking about our love story while you were making those scrumptious pancakes and sausages. You are a brilliant doctor, an amazing wife, and can cook the best dishes; Caitlin Snow – Allen, what can't you do?"

She rolled her eyes fondly and gave him a quick peck, "Stop myself from loving you, apparently."

The young woman's emerald eyes widened in shock, a complete mirror of her father's expression minus his mouth animatedly opening and closing and cheeks tinted with shades of red, pink, and crimson.

Caitlin giggled and looked at her daughter who was grinning widely at them, "The first time we met…"

-flash back-

_Being hit on the back of my head, as if I resembled a goal post or a target area, was the least unexpected thing I expected to happen to me during P.E. class…_

"All right, five more laps!" Coach Revelton said in his loud voice, no need for a megaphone or microphone as it reverberates throughout the field and inside their ears.

Caitlin sighed and jogged along, breath almost snuffed out, heart beating fast, and body all sweaty and sticky with her uniform and blue shorts.

"Shouldn't this be called as human abuse or punishment?" A long and curly haired man asked, almost breathless and a bit slower than Caitlin's pace.

She laughed, "Maybe that's why you're failing PE, Ramon."

He scoffed at her, "I don't see you acing it either, Snow."

"A D is much better than a straight F, Cisco." Caitlin retorted smirking at his defeated sigh.

The pair continued their friendly banter about P.E., "How are the two of you still have the strength to trade remarks after an hour of running under the scorching heat of the sun?"

Felicity Smoak managed to breathe out, stopping from time to time to get her breath back.

"Queen's watching, Licity. Keep running." Caitlin teased with a bright smile then laughing as the blonde-haired woman took a deep breath, "As much I want to impress him, I am not built for physical activities. How about hacking a government agency? That would be easier and still impress him, right?"

Cisco glanced at her, "You do know that's illegal and punishable by law? Still, teach me your ways o Wise Smoak."

The auburn-haired woman sighs in disbelief, "Please, don't. I don't want to lose my closest friends and see them to be put in jail because of playing with their computers."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like we're some sort of hacktivists!" Both of them complained causing Caitlin to laugh and smile at her friends, "Final lap, guys!"

#

#

Cisco was pouring some water on his head, shaking his hair as if he was shooting a shampoo commercial.

"Alright, we get that you have the most wonderful curls." Felicity complained, sitting on the bench and sighing in relief.

Caitlin was drinking her bottle of water, eyes now glancing at the football team who were doing their laps and dribbling the ball with their feet.

"Looks like someone is watching my dude, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Learn to be sneaky, Cait. Sheesh." The long and curly haired man teased while grinning widely at her, who rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not watching him. Why would I even watch your best friend?" She complained furrowing her brows as the aforementioned man scores a goal.

Cisco grins at her, "Our best friend. Or the two of you are more than just friends?"

She faked gagging, "Ew. No! Gross. We're not that super close unlike the two of you, even having a silly handshake."

"Ohhhh. She's jealous. Give me time and I'll make us a secret handshake too." Caitlin sighed and looked away from the football team, "Whatever."

Felicity smiled at the scowl on her best friend's face, "Cait? Why do you hate Barry? I mean he's a good guy. Smart, athletic, kind, charming, and funny."

The doe brown eyed woman shakes her head, "I don't hate him. I just… don't like him that much as much as I like you guys. He loves to tease and annoy me! Ever since 7th grade. Ugh."

He wasn't a bully to her, more of like the I-am-not-bullying-but-I-will-get-under-your-skin-until-you-explode-kind-of-guy. And as if the world was siding with him, he's always assigned to seat right next to or behind her.

Barry's getting under her skin tactics included the occasional invention of snow, cold, or winter related nicknames to annoy the hell out of her. The stupid note passing filled with chemistry jokes, puns, and even pick-up lines. The time to time poking of her sides with the cap of his pen, resulting to tiny and adorable squeaks of the auburn-haired woman.

To top it all off; he would always deny her accusations even though it was obvious that Barry did it, he would accuse her of thinking of him all the time therefore putting the blame on him, he'll show that devilishly handsome smirk he has, easily dodge her slaps, and sometimes…

"Really, Snow?" He would say in a breathy tone, placing her face in front of her and blowing his question to her face.

She would feel blood rising to her cheeks and would back away from him, "Stop it!" Barry smirks at her retort and reaction, then would teasingly boop her nose with his finger as if she was a pet.

"A love and hate relationship, I see." Cisco said, breaking her train of thought.

She turns to look at him and scoffed, "Just hate, no love. And the more you hate, the more you love thing is not applicable here."

The young man was about to disagree with her when, "Duck!"

The pair turned to Felicity, "What? Duck? Wh—" Caitlin didn't get to finish her sentence when a flying football hits the back of her head with a loud and resounding thud.

Both Felicity and Cisco quickly grabbed her arms, preventing the auburn-haired woman to fall face first on the loamy grass of the field.

"Are you okay, Cait?" The blonde with glasses asked in a worried tone while Cisco guides her towards the metal bench, their classmates walking towards them.

Caitlin breathes in deeply, "I'm fine, guys. Thank you." She managed to say, eyes fixing on the football lying next to her feet. She closed her eyes, wincing a little because of the pain and combined with the storm she was barely containing.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Caitlin." A man squeezes himself through the crowd, a worried frown decorating his handsome face. She looks up and felt a vein pop at the sight of Bartholomew Henry Allen.

She grabbed the ball and stood up then throwed the ball violently to the man, who barely catches the ball; emerald green eyes wide in shock.

Caitlin huffs and flashes him an angry smile, "Next time, try to distinguish a fellow classmate from a goal post. Good luck on your game!" She told him in a sweet but angry tone and turned around then walked towards the school's hallway, ignoring the whispers and murmurs of her classmates.

Barry was about to follow her but Cisco and Felicity stopped him, "You better let her calm down first, Bar. Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Felicity said with a kind smile and hurriedly followed her friend inside.

The light brown-haired man sighs in defeat, "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure Caitlin would forgive you, in the near future. I hope. I guess? I… Yeah."

Barry nods at his best friend, "Thanks, man. It was an accident; I wasn't aiming for her. Why would I even try to aim a football at her?"

Cisco pats his back, the two walking away from the crowd, "I know, man. Accidents happen. I think Caitlin will think of that 'accident' as you trying to annoy her."

He slumps down on the metal bench and scoffed, shaking his head and sighed in defeat. The man with emerald green eyes kicked the ball back to his team, thinking of a way to apologize to his uptight classmate.

A smile manages its way to his face, suddenly remembering her tomato red face, eyes with sheer cold anger, and that uptight scowl that made her look intimidating, scary, and cute.

Barry loved that look of her, maybe that's why he loved to tease the hell out of her. "Man, I'm starving. I'll see you at the usual place?" Cisco said grinning at him, who chuckles and bumped his fist with the former's extended knuckle.

He walks away, leaving the football star to himself; sighs; and thoughts about a pissed off auburn-haired woman who had just finished thirty laps of running, sweat covered but still beautiful, and now full on frosty because of being hit by a football that he accidentally kicked in the wrong direction.

 _I. Am. So. Doomed._  Barry Allen thought while jogging back to his team.

#

#

"I know, are you alright would sound ironic, but are you alright, Cait?" Felicity asked, sipping her strawberry milkshake and staring at Caitlin who seems to be in a killing spree at her very mashed potato salad.

Cisco takes a bite of his burger, paying no mind to Felicity's disgusted look at his mess, "Earth to Caitlin Snow? Poor mashed potato, murdered by an aspiring doctor who memorized the Hippocratic Oath."

The doe brown eyed woman looked up from her victim to the eyes of Cisco Ramon and Felicity Smoak, "Do no harm, Cait?"

She shakes her head, mashing the potato salad one more time with the back of her spoon, "I'm fine. No concussion as I can tell and feel. Hopefully no internal bleeding too. Amnesia? Nope. I can remember the moment all too well and clear."

Her two friends shared a look, "You do know that Barry didn't meant to kick the ball at you, right?" The long and curly haired man clarified, showing her a wide grin.

Caitlin slumps down in her chair, arms crossed and mouth in a scowl, "That, I do not know. How would I believe that what you're saying is actually the truth?"

A figure seats beside Cisco Ramon and across the two women, "It's the truth because it was an accident. I would never try to hurt anyone of my fellow classmates, especially someone who is distinguishable from a silly goal post."

Felicity waved at Barry who grins widely, Caitlin glances at him and huffs, "How convincing, Mr. Allen." She stated then rolled her eyes at the sight of his and Cisco's silly secret handshake.

The man laughs, "Great. Does that mean you're forgiving me, Snow?"

She stares at him, noticing his neatly combed light brown hair, the unfinished first three buttons of his red plaid shirt, the alluring green eyes, and the bright grin he was currently sporting.

Caitlin shakes her head, "My forgiveness isn't easily earned, Allen."

Barry smirks and holds out a small pink packet in front of Caitlin's face, the doe brown eyes of the latter were widening in surprise and craving.

"I know. So, here's a pack of Jell-O, the strawberry flavored ones. Your favorites, remember?" He said in a cheeky tone and smiling at her frustrated gaze.

_Resist temptation, Caitlin Snow. Resist Barry Allen. Wait! No! Not him. Resist the strawberry Jell-O bait that he strategically planned to use. Wait! Resist both of them!_

The voices inside her head weren't helping the conflicted woman, "What? You don't want to eat these?" Barry asked, shaking the packet in front of her to further infuriate the woman.

She looks at him with a steady gaze and calmly smiled as a response, "I am not easily bribed by food, Mr. Allen." Caitlin stood up and quickly walked out of the café they were eating in.

Barry sighed in defeat, "Sorry, Bar. Cait's a tough cookie to crack." Felicity said causing Cisco to laugh, "A tough and cold cookie plus resilient and independent."

He tries to snatch the strawberry Jell-O pack from Barry, who quickly stashes it back in his bag, "Hey! She doesn't want your sign of peace, so I'll eat it for you." The man proposed with a wide grin while Barry shakes his head.

"From the years of teasing her, I also know that she's not the person to admit her true feelings especially at something that she really wants. I'm not giving up, man. Bartholomew Henry Allen is not a quitter." He stood up with a proud grin, waving good bye to them, then walking out of the room.

#

#

"Everyone please turn your books to page fifty-seven, we will now discuss about the different bonds and forces between ions and polar molecules." Mr. Guillinois announced to the whole class, as he wrote down the small introduction to the topic.

Caitlin Snow started to take down notes, ignoring the small glances coming from her seatmate. As the teacher started to discuss the lesson, she listened attentively and would unconsciously nudge her lower lip in between her teeth and lightly tapping her pen on the desk.

Barry Allen was listening, but mostly would glance at his seatmate and noticing how she was blatantly ignoring him. An idea popped into his mind, his hand gently ripping a page from his notebook.

Guillinois was like an unstoppable rapper, kept spouting explanations, definitions, examples, and sentences talking about the London dispersion, dipole-dipole, and hydrogen bonds.

It wasn't a surprise that almost half of the class were losing a battle with sleeping on their desks or listening to the attractive forces varying among these particles.

Caitlin couldn't blame them; she loved the subject of Chemistry but having someone just shooting out words like a machine gun, a side of her wanted to concede to sleeping and snoring off to Dreamland.

Her right hand was resting on her desk when she felt something grazing it. She looked at her hand, greeted by Barry's hand that was quite larger than his and was rubbing a folded piece of paper on her hand.

She shook her head and tried to move her hand away but the man lightly grabs her fingers causing the auburn-haired woman to blush in surprise, "W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you doing?!"

Caitlin whispered to him in a frustrated tone, "Just read the message. It's important, more important than the strongest bond formed by atoms."

Barry whispered back with a grin as she sighed in defeat and shook off his grip then grabbed the small piece of paper.

She glances at him, who winked at her, "Read it."

The doe brown eyed woman opened the paper and read,

**Hey, Cait.**

**Sorry about the ball hitting your head. It was an accident; I truthfully swear to you and the law. Anyway, boring discussion from Guilinois (did I spell his name right?). Wanna have a conversation with me? *winky eyes***

**-B.A.**

_Seriously, note passing? What does he think of us? Eight-year old children?_

Caitlin got her pen and started to write her reply then passed it to Barry.

**Allen,**

**Note-passing? What are we elementary? Whatever. As I told you, my forgiveness isn't easily earned, remember? And… fine you're right. It's a boring discussion but I prefer listening to it rather than your silly way of conversing with me.**

**-C.S.**

Barry grabs the note and read it, laughing quietly while Caitlin shakes her head in annoyance.

He scribbles down his reply, smirking at Caitlin, who he noticed was staring at him.

**Snow,**

**Why? Isn't it cute? Just take my pack of strawberry Jell-O, Cisco's been dying to eat it. Please, the top 1 of the class needs to listen to this simple discussion of bonds? Nope. Again, I humbly apologize for hitting you with my ball.**

**-B.A.**

Caitlin grabs the paper, rolling her eyes at this childish act but deep down found it more entertaining than Mr. Guillinois' discussion.

She smiled at the knowledge of Cisco wanting to devour the Jell-O then it was all changed when she read Barry's last sentence. Face red, eyes wide, and scowl on her face; she scribbled her reply and angrily flicked the note to him using her index finger.

**Allen,**

**Tell Cisco, he can have it. I told you, I CANNOT BE BRIBED BY FOOD. And please reread your last reply, specifically the final sentence. It sounds so wrong, especially coming from you! *angry face***

**-C.S.**

The man furrows his eyebrows at her actions, opening the letter and lets out an audible and hearty laughter causing his seatmate to angrily slap his arm.

"Anything that the two of you would want to share, Ms. Snow and Mr. Allen?" Caitlin looked forward, doe brown eyes wide, staring at the old man who had a hard gaze at them.

Barry hides the note and clears his throat before looking at Guillinois, "Nothing, sir. Sorry." He smiles innocently while Caitlin nods at his statement. The old man squints at them then returned to his 'discussion'.

The pair glanced at each other, Barry grinning widely while Caitlin glares at him.

Barry flicks the note to her, who sighs and picks opens the letter once more,

**Snow,**

**Fine, deny all you want how your mouth's watering because of the strawberry Jell-O. Anyway, didn't expect that comment coming from you. What I meant is "my football" not the ball you were thinking about… *winky eyes***

**-B.A.**

Caitlin shot him a glare and decides to rip the paper into pieces when it was snatched in a flash. Not by Barry, she gazed at him and noticed his emerald green eyes wide in shock and staring at the Mr. Guillinois holding the piece of paper.

She turned to the old man, nervously smiling, "Si—"

He opens the paper and skims it, then smiles at the pair, "How cute that the two of you are bonding through note passing… DETENTION! NOW."

#

#

Barry was holding the step ladder, "Be careful, Cait." The auburn-haired woman was currently repainting the school's wall that had several graffiti artworks, vandals, and silly posters about the teachers.

She looked down, "Thanks for the concern, Allen! As if this wasn't your fault!" Caitlin stated in a sarcastic tone and angrily painting the old wooden wall.

The man scoffs, "My fault? It wasn't me who got the attention of Guillinois! You should've been stealthier, Snow."

She shook her head, "Wow! Stealthier? If you didn't start the silly note passing, none of this happened! You're really taking annoying to the next level, huh?"

He sighed and shrugged, "You're welcome. I'm going to get a new can of paint. Be careful, alright?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, slowly going down the ladder when a step snapped in between causing her to lose her balance and a loud scream to reverberate around the area.

Barry turns around, eyes wide and dashed towards her direction, arms extended to catch her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the ground while Barry ran as fast as he can, determined to save her from falling.

Instead of hitting the ground, she felt a pair of strong and warm arms under her petite body.

Caitlin blinked her eyes, gazing at the broken ladder and unfinished old wall. She turns to her right, blushing at the close sight of Barry's face, sweaty and a little bit dirty.

"Ouch." Barry managed to say then grinned at her, "Are you alright, Cait?"

The auburn-haired woman couldn't speak, still shaken that she survived something catastrophic because an 'annoying' someone saved her despite their clash.

She gets down from his hold, tiptoeing and pulling him to a warm embrace while burying her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She mutters out, eyes closed and still wrapped around the man with emerald green eyes.

Barry cleared his throat, face tinted red and awkwardly hugged her back; he rubbed her back soothingly and with a soft smile.

-end of flashback-

Caitlin ended leaning her head on Barry's shoulder, bright smiles on their faces while Cassidy rolled her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"So, Mom… you literally fell for dad, huh?" The young woman asked with a teasing smile causing Barry to chuckle and lean his head on his wife's.

The brilliant doctor chuckled at her question, "I guess I did. Right, Barry?"

Her husband laughs and nods his head, "An angel fell into my arms, sweetie. An auburn-brown haired angel who found me annoying."

She moves away from their position and faced her husband, "Annoyingly handsome?"

Barry shakes his head, "You're forgiven, honey."

Cassy giggles and stood up from the bean bag, "I'll leave the two of you and prepare lunch. No promises that I could outmatch or even match Mom's cooking." She dashed towards their kitchen, leaving her parents laughing and smiling.

"Be careful, sweetie." Caitlin shouted, "I will, mom!" She smiled and felt a pair of strong arms pulling her closer. Barry puts his chin on the top of her shoulder, a contented smile on his face.

"Cait?" He asks, encircling his arms around her waist.

"Barry?" She retorts, lightly kissing his cheek.

Barry moves to her ear, his breath tickling her, "I just want you to know that even if you weren't a goal post… I would still score a goal in you."

Her face turned bright red and moved away from Barry, "Bartholomew Henry Allen, our daughter is just a room away from us. I suggest you contain that… thing you are feeling."

He smirks at Caitlin, "Better be quiet and stealthy then, love. I think you'll be the perfect 'container' for my… thing." He said with a flirty wink causing her to sigh and hit him with their pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Snowbarry Family was really fun to write... I plan to continue with the other moments (hopefully). Your reviews would be well-appreciated! Thank you for reading, stream ME! and TS7 when it's released (shameless plug... YES). See you soon!


	3. The 2nd Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Frosty. Valentine Ball. Friends and Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, it's been awhile since I last updated. I'm sorry, I was just having some days of writer's block (I apologize OwO). Plus, been busy for preparing for my high school graduation (finally done, yay! ya boi is going to College next school year, damn. I'm nervous af.) and I had fun at it actually. Its a bittersweet ending, goodbyes and a brand new world. Anyway, here's the 2nd Moment. I hope you all enjoy this one, which got a lot longer that I anticipated and expected to do. Enjoy reading!

Bartholomew Henry Allen smiled to himself while gazing at the beautiful woman beside her. From her luscious auburn-brown hair locks, her snow-white skin that seems to glow radiantly every day and night, her tasty-looking lips that she kept biting from time to time, those doe brown pair that hid so many emotions from the world and only for him to see, and—"

"Barry, we're married and have a kid but please stop staring at me. Especially at my lips." Caitlin Snow – Allen stated without glancing at her husband, eyes fixed on the novel that she was reading.

He chuckles and gasps, "What? Staring at you? Your lips? I'm not some creep, Mrs. Allen."

She turns to him and tilts her head to the side, Barry finding the gesture cute, "Yes, you're not a creep. You're an adorable guy who loves to stare at a girl and her lips."

Caitlin told in a sarcastic tone causing the man to roll his eyes in annoyance, scooting closer to her on their couch, "How sarcastic. A totally handsome and adorable guy staring at his girl and her lips, to be exact. For the record, I'm not staring at you."

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh, then what are you doing then, hmm?"

Barry grins widely at her, "I'm loving you with my eyes, honey."

The auburn-haired woman rolls her eyes, a wide smile on her face, "You and your pick-up lines, Mr. Allen."

He laughs and pulls her to himself, cuddling to Caitlin like a cat who didn't see his owner for a long time.

"I'm trying to read my book." She countered, a comforting surrounding her as Barry's arms wrapped around her.

"And I'm trying to love you, so please cooperate? We've been married for a while now, this requires team effort, Snow." He retorted, grinning widely as he inhaled her vanilla scent.

Caitlin closes her book and moves to face him, "Fine, I will cooperate." She pushed him down the couch, "Team effort? Let me show you what I can do, Mr. Allen."

She said with a seductive smile, doe brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Barry gulps nervously, Caitlin staring at his Adam's apple then dove right in; their lips connecting perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

His hands travel up and down on her back, slightly pulling her light blue shirt. She moves down to his neck, marking every inch and area of the skin while mumbling 'Mine' after each kiss, bite, and lick.

"Possessive, aren't we?" Barry manages to mumble out, using Herculean strength to resist moaning loudly and let their innocent daughter hear how horny her parents were.

"Cait, ahh… Can you be less aggressive and passionate. I'm not complaining though, I really want this behavior of yours but our daughter is just in the other room, busy on her laptop. Plus, she is maybe no—" A lip finds it way between the man's lips, effectively shutting him up.

Caitlin smirks at him, "Well, you better be quiet then, Mr. Allen." She winked at him and ran her hands from his face, down to his clothed torso and dangerously near the noticeable bump inside his black sweatpants.

His emerald green eyes widen in excitement and fear, "Caitlin!" He hisses at her, who grins at him, "Payback for the times of you teasing me when Cassy wasn't born yet."

She let her hand hang around there for a bit, rubbing the bulge and smiling as she felt it twitching to her touch.

"Mom? Dad?" Both of them stopped their actions, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights while staring at each other.

Caitlin jumped off Barry, who sat up straight and tried his best to conceal the bump he had inside his pants.

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked, looking at their doorway and breathing in relief as Cassy was nowhere to be found.

"In the kitchen. I've got something to ask." Barry heard her and stood up but glancing at Caitlin, who was casually reading her novel again.

She turns to him and smiled, "You're very lucky Cassy didn't saw us, Mrs. Allen. You and your talented hands."

Caitlin smiles at him teasingly, "I guess we were lucky, Mr. Allen. We'll continue this later, keep it in your pants though." Barry shakes his head in annoyance as she stood up and dragged him towards their kitchen.

#

#

Cassidy Phoebe Allen was looking browsing through her Facebook account, suddenly seeing a picture of a man with blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile at her.

 _Not me. The camera. Ugh. Why is he so handsome?_ She thought to herself, hesitating to like the picture that already had around two hundred various reactions.

She sighs and clicked the like, "I still don't like you, Ryan."

"Cassy, is everything all right?" The young woman looks up and smiles at the sight of her parents.

"Yes. Can we just continue?" She said in a hopeful and excited tone, chuckling at her parent's shared of confused looks.

"The 'five moments', Mom, Dad." Cassy said, air quoting the words while Caitlin shakes her head in annoyance.

She sat down beside her on the left while Barry takes the chair, across his wife. "Please don't call it like that."

The CSI detective laughs and smirks at her, "Why not? Sounds something, Caitlin Snow would say to be honest."

Caitlin raises an eyebrow at her causing their daughter to laugh and smile widely, "How about you tell the second moment, Dad?"

Barry turns to his loving daughter and grinned brightly, "Well, as long as your mother would allow it."

Cassy turns to Caitlin with a pair of puppy eyes, "Please, Mom?"

"You gotta stop using that every time you ask something from me, Cas." She smiled and turned to Barry, "Your dad can. As long as he only tells the truth and no exaggerations."

Barry grinned at her wife's expression, "Oh come on, I don't exaggerate things."

The doctor rolls her eyes, "Go on, Dad. Tell us." He laughs at his daughter's enthusiasm, "The second moment, if I remember correctly as your mother told me was about the Valentine Ball?"

Caitlin's eyes widened, "Oh god." Barry grins at her, "It all started with…"

-flashback-

" _Fine! Yes! I will! Yes!" She said in an exasperated tone while looking at him with tomato red face and cheeks. He grins widely at her, "I knew you couldn't resist me, Caitlin Snow."_

Caitlin Snow released a heavy sigh, putting down her textbook about Greek Mythology and glancing at her best friend who was sitting across her.

Said best friend was lolling side to side, fingers tapping on the table, and the familiar melody of I Want It That Way being hummed by Cisco Ramon.

"As much as I adore your singing capabilities, could you please tune down, Cisco? I'm trying to read about Greek Myth and not memorizing the tune of Backstreet Boys'."She stated to the man, who glances at her and smiles teasingly.

"Well, first and foremost, ditch the textbook and read some Percy Jackson novels instead (funny and accurate Greek representations). And, don't be jealous just because you can't sing or hum a tune to save someone's life—Ouch! That hurt! Shouldn't you be practicing not hurting people?! You're trying to be a doctor, right?!" Cisco retorted, pouting and rubbing his arm that was 'playfully' swatted by the auburn-haired woman.

She rolled her eyes, "You could stop with rubbing to my face how I sound like a dying whale when I try to sing. And doctors also inflict pain to people through syringes, operations, or surgeries with the offer of anesthesia to make the bearable."

Caitlin looks at him with a wide smile, "If you were my patient, I wouldn't bother to offer you anesthesia."

The man nervously gulps, "I-I-Isn't that against your code of ethics or something? Do no harm? Hippocratic Oath and all?"

She gave Cisco her infamous frosty gaze (which he coined by the way), "I can make exceptions, Ramon. It's not against the code as long as I hide your body well from the authorities."

Cisco felt goosebumps from her tone, "Alright, Frosty. Stop with the threats. I'm starting to believe you're actually planning to do those things to me."

Caitlin giggles, "Shouldn't I live up to my name? Killer Frost?"

He held his hand up, "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't tease you about your singing voice ever again. For the record, that's a drink. Not some cold ice femme fatale out there killing people and terrorizing the city."

She furrows her eyebrows at him, "You never know, maybe in another universe Killer Frost is real. But, is an anti-hero."

He looks at her with a proud expression, "Now, kudos to actually reading the links I've sent to you about the Multiverse and comic books. I'm proud to call you as my best friend."

The auburn-haired woman chuckles, "Thank you. Now, let me read about Persephone and Hades in peace."

"Ha ha! Funny, in PEACE. Like those two are literally in the Underworld and all—Okay, I'm shutting up." Cisco started but didn't finish at the hard gaze, he had received from Caitlin.

#

#

She puts down the book and was greeted by a teasing smirk from Cisco, "Bored?"

Caitlin nods, "As much as I want to disagree, Yes I'm a little bit bored."

"Told you Percy Jackson is a better option." He chimed.

She rolls her eyes, "Attention everyone! The annual Valentine Ball is happening next Friday and everyone is encouraged to attend the event. Especially the seniors, as this is your last ball before you graduate. A date, like always, is required. Thank you, have a good day, everyone."

The booming voice of Principal Whitmore said, causing everyone inside the library to whisper softly like buzzing bees in the field causing the librarian to slam her meter stick on her table, "Quiet!" She shouted in a calm yet strict tone.

"Please tell me you're going to attend the ball this year? It's the last ball, Cait." Cisco said, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Blinking her eyes innocently, "What? I attended the Valentine Ball. Freshman year, when we first got to meet? Remember that?"

The man nods, "Yeah. But the next two, you were just in your house, specifically shut inside your room."

"Productively reading novels and finishing TV series rather than going to a ball dateless and sitting on your table, alone and watching others dance with their partners?" She reasoned, raising both of her hands for emphasis.

"Hey, you weren't dateless. Ronnie Raymond was your date during Freshman year." Cisco countered back.

"Yeah, only guy who had the guts to ask me, then he transferred to Key Stone High." Caitlin retorted.

The curly haired man shrugs, "Well, you aren't exactly an easy girl to invite as a date." She looks at him, "Yeah, I make a lot of guys feel uncomfortable with the exception of you, of course."

Cisco shakes his head, "You're just a little bit of intimidating and cold. I'm not the only exception, Cait. A guy named Barry Allen is also included."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name, remembering how he saved her from falling last week. Caitlin clears her throat, her mind picturing how she pulled him into a hug which was totally not her typical move, "He… isn't intimidated at all, in fact I think Barry uses that against me. Annoying me all the time."

The auburn-haired woman looks away from Cisco, Barry's boyish grins appearing in her mind. She closes her eyes,  _Stop it. Stop thinking of him. Why am I even thinking of him? Ugh._

"How about Barry, then?" The man said, glancing at her with concern, "You alright, Cait?" Her eyes snap open and looks at Cisco, "Huh? Yeah. What about Barry?" Caitlin asked, ignoring the warmth spreading on her face.

Cisco nods at her, "What if Barry asks you as his date?"

Caitlin blinks at him, "What?"

* * *

"Nothing?" Barry Allen answered, smiling widely at the archery team's varsity captain who sighed in disbelief as they walk out of the gym.

Oliver Queen glanced back at him, "Is 'nothing' your new code name for Caitlin Snow?" He smirks at the wide eyes of light brown-haired man who coughs and looks at him incredulously.

"Why would I ask Caitlin Snow as my date for the Valentine Ball? That's ridiculous man." Barry answered while scratching the back of his neck, his mind suddenly reminding him of their small moment during detention last week.

" _Be more careful next time, alright?" He told her with a big grin. She nods her head sheepishly, thanking him once again._

The blond-haired man laughs at him, "Oh come on, Allen! It's obvious you've got the hots for Snow. I mean she is pretty and intelligent, totally your turn on."

He motions Oliver to shut up causing the man to roll his eyes, "I don't like her. I mean she is pretty, that long auburn brown hair which matches her alluring doe brown eyes, her lip that she always bit when she's nervous, anxious, or thinking, her brilliant intelligence, and her cute pouts and adorable glares… I don't like her."

Oliver sighs, "Alright, if you say so. You 'don't like' Caitlin Snow." Barry frowns, "I—Never mind. How about you, man? Who are you planning to take to the ball?"

The blond-haired man shrugs, "I don't know, yet. Maybe—"

"Hey, Barry a-a-and O-O-Oliver." The pair looked behind and saw Felicity Smoak smiling widely and avoiding eye contact from the archery team captain.

Barry smiles back, "Felicity, hey." He glances at Oliver, noticing how his best friend was quietly staring at Felicity.

Felicity nods awkwardly, "Right, the Valentine Ball school committee wants someone to perform a song during the ball and I suggested you, Barry, because you have a great singing voice. It's not mandatory, by the way just if you want to and okay with it."

He considers the proposal then glances at Oliver and with a teasing smirk, "Oliver here is also a great singer, Fel."

"He is?" She asked with wide eyes while looking at Oliver who shot Barry a death glare, "I am?"

Barry laughs and pats his back, "He can sing, Fel. He's—No." The blond-haired man cuts him off, then looking at Felicity, "He's just joking, Felicity. I don't sing and I prefer shooting a football player instead with at least twenty arrows or more."

Oliver smiled causing Felicity to chuckle a bit, "Sounds a bit morbid. But good luck with that. So, are you in or not, Barry Allen?"

The aforementioned man looked away from his best friend, who was looking like he would actually murder Barry, "Sure thing."

She grinned at the pair, "Great! I'll tell the committee. Thanks, Barry. See you around. You too, Oliver. Good luck with the football player you'll be shooting."

After Felicity was out of earshot, Barry was aggressively elbowed by Oliver, "Ow! Why don't you try asking Felicity as your date?" He looks at Oliver, noticing his angry gaze slowly turning into a confused one, "What? Why?"

Barry pats his back, "Because she's the only one who laughed at your 'jokes' like the one you said earlier. She's one in a million man." He walks away from him, grinning widely then chuckling as he hears Oliver cursing at him.

#

#

"So, guys, you got your dates for the ball next week?" Felicity asked while looking up from her laptop, busy with making reports and papers, and was greeted by her friends who were all busy doing their own things.

Caitlin Snow was still reading the text book about Greek Mythology, despite her and Cisco's suggestion of ditching the boring manual and just read Percy Jackson.

Cisco Ramon had his head on the table, probably asleep or chose to lay down like that because of boredom. He stopped persuading the auburn-haired woman, once her frosty gaze was sent to him.

Barry Allen, meanwhile, had his eyes glued at his cellphone and was smiling from time to time or softly chuckling at whatever he was looking at his phone.

"Guys?" She asked again, the football captain looking up and smiling at her sheepishly, "What were you asking again, Fel?"

Felicity rolls her eyes, "If you guys already have a date for the Valentine Ball?"

Cisco sits up straight, looking at her with perplexed eyes, "I'm only coming for the food. No date here, people. Only having a passionate time with food."

The man beside him chuckles and smirks, "How about Cynthia? You like her, right?"

He turns to him and scoffs, "What about her? Like her? I mean yeah she's gorgeous, smart, athletic, intimidating in a different way from Caitlin, I like to stare at her and her hair, she walks like a model an—I don't like her."

Caitlin glances at her best friend, rolling her eyes with an amused smile while Barry and Felicity laughs at his ramble, "Yeah, you totally don't like her."

"Barry?" He looks at Felicity and grins, "Currently dateless, still unsure on who to ask. But I have an idea on who to ask…" Barry trails off, glancing at the auburn-haired beauty across him who was still engrossed to her thick textbook about Greek Mythology.

She looks up, their eyes meeting and Barry smiling widely while Caitlin rolls her eyes, "How about you, Felicity? Going with Oliver Queen?"

The blonde-haired woman shoots him a stern glare, "Cisco! I'm still dateless. And no, I'm not going with Oliver Queen. Because…" She hesitated to continue, her face turning crimson red.

"Because he still hasn't asked you out but you're hoping you would?" Caitlin finished, smiling at her best friend who sighs and sheepishly nods her head.

"Don't bother asking, Frosty, here. She's not attending, as usual." Cisco commented sighing at the wide grin coming from the aforementioned woman who (finally) lost interest with her textbook.

"You're not going? This is the last ball, Cait." Barry commented, looking at her with a small frown.

"Parties aren't really my thing besides I don't have a date and no one's going to ask me anyway." She shrugs and smiles at the concerned expressions written all over her friends' faces.

"You don't have to be dateless." The man with green eyes stated, putting down his phone on table.

Caitlin looks at him, a single eyebrow raised inquisitively, "Not every guy here is fazed by your cold demeanor and intimidating aura."

She chuckles, "Cisco's going to ask Cynthia, not me. Plus, we're like biological siblings." The long-haired man raises a thumb to further support her claim.

Barry chuckles and smirks at Caitlin, "I wasn't talking about Cisco. I'm referring to your detention buddy last week? Alluring green eyes, dazzling bright smile, and overall wonderful personality? Also, a football captain of this school."

She clears her throat, feeling her face turning red and heart beating fast at the sight she was looking at, "You?!" Her tone was a mixture of disbelief and nervousness.

"Yeah. I'll be your date for the Valentine Ball." He replied, giving her a boyish grin and the addition of winking his eye.

Caitlin was lost, her quick wits became inefficient to come up with a cold statement to push Barry away causing her to stare at him and his brilliant smile. She sometimes believes that he has some sort of powers to make her feel that way.

She stood up, carrying her textbook, and with an emotionless stupor and disinterested voice, "Don't bother. I won't go with you. I don't like you, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

Felicity and Cisco exchanged looks, from Caitlin walking away from their table and out of the library then to Barry who shrugs and chuckles to himself.

"Dude, she blatantly rejected you. How do you find this… funny?" Cisco asked while Felicity nods her head, "That was probably one of her coldest moments up to date."

He grins at his friends and stood up, "She's just playing hard to get." Barry took his phone and was about to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?"

Chuckling at Cisco's question, he smirked, "To follow my dreams? Trust me, man, I'll marry that woman someday. See you guys later."

The pair rolled their eyes as Barry walked out of the library, "Those two like each other, huh?" Felicity asked, getting back to her work on her laptop.

"No. Those two are crazy for each other, just blind puppies who are running after their own tails?" Cisco asked erupting laughter from the woman with glasses.

#

#

Caitlin Snow was walking down the Central City High's hallway in a brisk manner, face set in an emotionless stupor. Behind her, just a few meters away, was Barry Allen following close by, face set in an eternal mood of cheerfulness and toothy grins.

She turns around, looking at the man, who was all smiles, with a stern glare, "What can't you understand from the simple sentence of, 'I don't like you, Bartholomew Henry Allen.'"

He shrugs, "Everything. I mean, why won't you like me? I've already enumerated my redeeming qualities. Plus, being my date doesn't require you to like me. I just want you to attend the ball, enjoy it before we go to college."

"Thanks for the concern, but I already I won't enjoy it. Especially if you're my date, you'll just annoy me to death." Caitlin countered, crossing her arms.

Barry frowns, "Oh come on, don't be a party pooper. I provide good company, Cait. Haven't you realized that during our detention?"

Her face burns bright red, remembering how safe she felt in his arms, "Whatever. I won't go with you."

She walks away again from Barry, who follows once more, "Come on, Ms. Frosty. I won't stop pestering you. Just say yes, I'm all yours."

Caitlin ignores his stupid pleas and sing songs of 'Caitlinnnn, please don't leave me hanginnnnn', the other people in the hallway glancing at her and Barry with weird expressions.

She faces him again, squeaking lightly at how close his face was to hers, "Allen! Stop with your stupid singing! People are looking at us as if we're some sort of weirdos!"

He grins at her, "Just say 'yes' and all of this would be over. Thou, I don't mind being weird with you, Cait."

"Ms. Frosty. Ms. Frosty. I love her anyway." Barry sung, winking at Caitlin who slapped his arm playfully."

"Barry!"

"Just say 'yes'."

"No! Stop singing!"

"Ms. Frosty, Ms. Frosty, I love her anyway."

"Caitlinnnnnn, please don't leave me hanginnnn, just say yessss."

She sighs, "Songs won't buy me over even with your beautiful voice."

Barry stops singing and smirked, "Alright. I think this might though."

"What—BARHTOLOMEW!" She squealed in shock as Barry kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her legs, "I won't let go unless you say 'yes'."

Caitlin looked around, her fellow classmates whispering and murmuring at how… weird they looked because of Barry hugging her like a little child.

"Barry, stand up! This is embarrassing!" She said while trying to wiggle off his tight grip which was impossible.

"Say the word and save yourself from embarrassment, Ms. Frosty." He chided with a bright smile and humming his made-up lyrics.

 _I'm going to regret this._ "Yes! I'll be your date! Now get up from there." Caitlin gave in, sighing in exasperation and relief when Barry stood up.

He grinned at her, "I knew you couldn't resist me, Ms. Frosty."

* * *

That was how Caitlin ended up inside the Blue Grass Hotel's events hall dressed in a mint green off shoulder dress paired with a pair of green flats and light make up. Her auburn hair was curled and cascaded down the back of her dress.

"Who knew Barry Allen would be able to make you attend the Valentine Ball." Cisco said while walking up to his best friend and pulling her to a hug.

"Love the curls. But mine's better. Sorry, Cait." She chuckles at his statement and looked at her best friend, wearing a dark red dress shirt paired with trousers and a black tie, "No one can compete with your hair, Cisco. Looking good by the way, where's Cynthia?"

He smiles at her forlornly, "She wasn't going to attend. But she did tell me she would love to come as my date. Still a win, I guess."

She pats his back and smiles, "Still a win, my friend. Where's Felicity?"

"Probably busy checking the event and coincidentally Oliver Queen is near the committee, looking for someone. How quaint." Cisco said causing Caitlin to laugh loudly.

She checks her watch ands sighs, "And Barry is clearly running late or has planned to ditch me. I swear if he—"

A bouquet of red roses was presented to her face, "I have no plans of ditching you, Ms. Frosty." Caitlin felt her whole face flush red as she grabbed it and took a glance at her date.

He was wearing a mint green dress shirt paired with trousers and a silver neck tie, hair combed neatly, face decorated with a warm and bright smile.

Caitlin was about to thank him when a loud and lively beat blasted inside the room, "Not to break your moment lovebirds, but let's go dancing. I'm not ready to be third wheel Cisco yet."

The curly haired man starts busting out moves as he joins the sea of bodies partying and dancing like no one's watching, she shakes her head and laughs at the sight she was seeing and quite enjoying.

Her hand was grabbed by Barry, startling Caitlin, "Come on, Ms. Frosty. Let's dance." He pulls her away from their table, "Wait! I can't dance!"

He turns to her and grins, "That is a bad reason to avoid dancing. Come on!"

Caitlin Snow was happy, confused and stressed as she awkwardly did the Macarena which was a poor imitation of Barry and Cisco's own dance, "Nice one, Cait. Come on, dance to the rhythm!" Both boys said, further encouraging her to dance more wildly and don't give a damn to others.

"I'm looking like a fool!" She complained despite giggling as she does another macarena while Cisco starts doing some weird dances from a famous multiplayer game.

Everyone cheered around them, immediately following Cisco's moves, "Is this how you dance to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance'?" She asked her date, who was laughing and doing some weird dances.

 _God, he's still handsome and adorable despite doing… that._ Barry looks at her weirdly and shakes his head, "There's no rules or guidelines. You just dance, Cait, just like how the title says. Now come on, let's do the 'Hype Dance'!" He explained and started waving his hand back and forth while raising one leg up and dancing to the beat of the music.

She giggles but follows suit, surprising herself at how much fun she was having despite dancing like a fool. "See? You're having fun, Cait! Now let's do some shimmy and other Fortnite dance moves." Barry exclaimed causing their fellow classmates to cheer and do the same.

At that moment, she felt very happy and very unaware of this thing they call, 'Fortnite'.

#

#

"I am famished! God, those Fortnite dance moves are draining!" Cisco complained, quickly digging to his plate full of various delicacies. Barry chuckles and takes a gulp of the punch in his glass, "You guys were hilarious but quite entertaining too. I swear, Oliver almost tried to dance what you guys were dancing."

Felicity commented, slowly eating her steak, "Where's Cait, by the way? Did she have fun?" She asked in a worried tone.

Barry smirks at her, "Believe it or not, she followed mine and Cisco's dance steps. Awkward but cute, I guess." He said with a warm smile, "Wait, where is she?"

He looks around spots a familiar auburn-haired woman standing near the balcony, alone, and was staring at the sky full of stars.

Caitlin was holding a half empty glass, gripping it tightly while trying to not overthink the events of tonight. She danced like no one was watching, she was all smiles despite not reading her favorite novel, she enjoyed an event that required social energy; all because of… him.

She smiled to herself, "Maybe, you are something special…"

"I hope you're not planning to ditch me, Ms. Frosty." Caitlin turns around rolling her eyes at the raised eyebrow and crossed arms of her wonderful date.

He walks beside her and looks at the stars, "Aren't you getting cold?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. I feel relaxed, to be honest, under the starlight and moonlight."

Barry nods and lightly elbows her side, "Thanks for dancing along, by the way. It was nice seeing you flailing like a dying fish on land."

Caitlin turns to her and elbows him back, more forcefully, "Well, not everyone can be as talented as you are, Mr. Allen. Plus, dancing is not a crime."

He laughs, "True. It would only be a crime if you're not dancing with me. Ready for another round of dancing?"

She looks at him confused, "Another round?"

"Yeah. The slow dance. Come on and I'll also perform. You're such a lucky girl having a date like me." He grabs her and pulls her back inside the room, the soft beat of Over and Over Again starts to play.

Her face was set on fire when Barry puts her arms around his neck, "Is it alright if I hold your waist?" He asks softly, smiling at her.

Caitlin nods, feeling that everyone was looking at them and whispering but it all disappears when she felt a pair of warm and soft hands hold her waist securely.

"I don't know how—Follow my lead, Cait. Don't be scared, I'm right here." Barry said reassuringly, staring at her causing the female to feel unnecessary and unimaginable butterflies to flutter inside her stomach and ribcage.

They move to the slow beat of the song, his eyes fixated on his date together with a wide smile. She, on the other hand, had some trouble breathing and felt very conscious.

"Barry, they're staring at us. I know it sounds weird but I don't like to be stared at. I'm no pretty supermodel, Allen. Some of them are even whispering of who knows about what. That's why I didn't want to attend this ball, you should've just taken a different girl. Someone more suited to your personality, unlike me—"

A finger was put between her lips, effectively shutting her up and making her look at Barry, "Whoa. And here I thought, only I and Felicity rambled. Don't mind them, alright? Just keep your eyes on me. You are to blame, being so beautiful and wonderful tonight." He replied, gazing at the skin show that her dress prepared for him.

"I'm beautiful?" She asks out in a timid manner with a scarlet face, "A girl as intelligent you are can't see an obvious detail? Wow." He counters back, grinning at her.

Caitlin was about to disagree, "Wait, hold that thought. I'm going to sing a song, come up on stage with me!"

She gasps loudly, their slow dance stopping, "What?! I won't sing a duet with you! I sound like a dying whale!"

Barry laughs, "I don't need you to sing. I don't want you standing here alone with no one to dance with, what a lousy date am I if I let that happen. Now, come on, we'll bring this house down."

The pair squeezed themselves among the sea of dancers until they reach the stage, "Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention. My name's Barry Allen, your football captain, yes, but tonight I'm here to perform a song. Would you all like that?"

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped their hands, "Also beside me is my date, Caitlin Snow. She won't be performing, unfortunately –that earned him a light elbow to his ribs causing Barry to chuckle at her frown—I just didn't want to leave her alone on the dancefloor."

Robin goes up on stage, placing two high stools side by side on which Caitlin and Barry sat down while Rebecca hands the singer a guitar, and a mic stand in front of Barry was placed, "Disclaimer, I'm not much of a singer. But, please bear with me." He said and started strumming the guitar.

"This is dedicated to everyone feeling anxious tonight and overthinking their looks. And to my date, of course." He said with a smile, glancing at Caitlin who rolled her eyes but showed a small and sweet smile.

_**You might not think you're a supermodel but you look like one to me** _

_**I'd rather have your picture on my phone than on the cover of a magazine** _

_**It's hard to think that a girl like you, could have any insecurities** _

_**It's funny how all the things you would change, are all things that are cute to me** _

Barry starts to sing, glancing at Caitlin who felt her heart skip a beat at how amazing his singing voice was. He faces the crowd, smiling at the small cheers of his friends and how everyone was just relaxing to his song.

**And I'm guessing that you don't even notice, that the whole world notices**

**Maybe I'm a fool, but it's always been you, cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do**

Everyone starts to sway to the song, staring at their respective dates while he does the same, winking at Caitlin. He continues singing, watching everyone and unaware of how an auburn-haired woman had her eyes fixated on him; Caitlin was admiring every detail that she could see.

**Maybe, you'll never see in you what I see the little things you do that make me go crazy**

**I'm not crazy, you're perfectly perfect to me**

As his singing ends, the DJ played the song as everyone was still in their own moments, "Thank you for everything tonight, Barry. I really enjoyed it. Especially your performance." Caitlin said wrapping her arms around his neck once more, swaying to the song.

Barry grins at her, "I hope you're believing now that you are beautiful."

She smiles at him and looks away, hiding the blush coating her face, "Maybe? A little. I guess. I don't know."

He chuckles at her reply, "Still stubborn, Ms. Frosty?"

"Stop calling me that. I guess, I enjoyed being your date tonight and I got to know you better as a friend. I'm grateful, Barry Allen."

He moves closer to her face, causing the auburn-haired beauty to squeak lightly, "The pleasure's all mine, Caitlin Snow."

Caitlin sighs and playfully slaps his chest, "I still don't like you."

Barry smiles and moves away from her face, "Ms. Frosty, Ms. Frosty, I love her anyway." He whispered to himself, grinning widely at her face. She stuck out her tongue but giggles awhile after, glad that she said 'yes' to this man to be her date.

It was a night for two friends, who are also the dates of one another, to get know each other better. One getting a clear vision of his feelings, the other still choosing to be oblivious despite the various signs.

-end of flash back-

"Ms. Frosty, Ms. Frosty, I love her (so much) anyway." Barry ended, grinning at eye roll of his beautiful wife. Cassidy clapped her hands and look at his father lovingly, "Dadddd! You were so sweet to Mom!" She hugged him tightly, who returned it with a chuckle and wide smile.

"I was always the sweetest to your, Mom. She isn't though, not a team player to be honest." He complained, raising an eyebrow at Caitlin's gasp.

"Excuse me, Mr. Allen? Me? Not sweet to you?" She countered.

"Yeah. You're more of the… I-love-you-but-I'll-show-it-through-frostiness-and-glares." He quipped back, smirking triumphantly.

Cassy laughs at their banter, her phone buzzing with a notification which she looked at. Her green eyes went wide as an owl, reading the message from Ryan,

"Hey, Cass! I knew you were into me, subtly reacting love to my picture. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. *winky eye*"

She felt her face flush red and, "I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU ARROGANT… IDIOT!" Cassidy exclaimed, trying to calm herself down.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Caitlin asked with worry, breaking her and Barry's banter. Her father looks at her, "Do I need to threaten someone?"

She blushed and smiled at her parents, shaking her head, "It was nothing. Just some… idiotic comment about my favorite band. I actually want to go upstairs. Talk to you guys later! Moment three later! Love you!" She rambled, before dashing out of their kitchen carrying her laptop and phone.

Caitlin shakes her head, "Well she definitely inherited your speed and ramble ability."

Barry turns to her and smirks, "If I remember, you were also quite a rambler yourself, Dr. Snow."

"It was one time… No… Whatever!" She gave in, standing up and was about to leave her silly husband who was laughing at her defeat and embarrassment.

He follows her and grabs her arm, "What?"

"Forgot about your promise? The thing we are going to continue?" Barry added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and winking at her.

She smiled to him and gave him a chaste kiss then pulled away, "Sorry, but Ms. Frosty needs to read her novel. You can cuddle with me, if you want to, of course."

He blinks his eyes, watching as his wife who was earlier teasing him and rubbing him was now sitting back on their couch and had her eyes glued to her novel once more.

Barry sighs, sitting beside her and pulling Caitlin to himself while wrapping his arms around her securely. His chin was resting on her shoulder, "Ms. Frosty, you're such a tease."

She smiles at his whisper and planted a kiss on the side of his head, "But you love me anyway." He rolls his eyes and cuddles more to her soft and petite body, "Best decision, to be honest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 'Perfectly Perfect' and 'Over and Over Again' are the songs used, really love these songs! Too long? Idk but I hope y'all enjoyed reading this one. Thank you for the support! Your reviews and likes are always well-appreciated! See you soon (I hope, pls.)


End file.
